Nessuno può capire
by Ida59
Summary: Pensieri segreti, sguardi che s'incrociano, comprensione e promesse.


Nessuno può capire!

 **Titolo:** Nessuno può capire!

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 24/3/11

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Draco

 **Pairing** : Severus/Lily

 **Epoca** : 6° anno HP

 **Avvertimenti** : missing moment

 **Riassunto:** Pensieri segreti, sguardi che s'incrociano, comprensione e promesse.

 **Parole-pagine:** 612 – 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il tredicesimo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum sul tema "Sala Comune Serpeverde".

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale e i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Raccolta "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (Ottobre 2010 – Maggio 2011 )

14 brevi storie (flash fic o one-shot) scritte per i diversi turni del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum, su un tema ogni volta diverso, ma sempre con Severus quale protagonista principale.

Morire dentro (1° turno – Una risata di Severus – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Riso amaro (1° turno – non presentata)

Finalmente (2° turno – Severus è ricoverato al San Mungo – 1° posto)

Incoraggiamento (4° turno - Severus assegna 10 punti a Grinfondoro – 6° posto)

No, non era un Grifondoro (5° turno - Una cravatta – 2° posto)

Marchio Nero (6° turno - Il Marchio Nero – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte (7° turno – Un calice di vino elfico – 1° posto)

Un abbraccio - versione ridotta (9° turno – Severus e i morti di HP7 – 1° posto)

Ricordi perduti (11° turno - 3° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita (12° turno - 5° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire! (13° turno - 6° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio (14° turno - 4° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro (15° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso (16° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire!

La porta di pietra scorrevole si è appena chiusa alle mie spalle; cammino per il lungo sotterraneo, basso e cupo, i passi lenti che rimbombano sul pavimento di pietra e il mantello che mi ondeggia alle spalle: sono nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde e gli allievi mi salutano con un silenzioso cenno del capo.

Mi siedo sulla mia poltrona di pelle verde dall'alto schienale rigido, la scocca di legno scuro, quasi nero, scolpita con scene intricate di antichi duelli magici; è questo il mio posto, devo stare vicino ai miei ragazzi per impedire che, come me un tempo, cadano nelle spire del velenoso serpente che ha bruciato la mia anima. Non è un compito facile, il mio: devo stare attento a non tradirmi rivelando i miei veri pensieri, ma al contempo devo cercare d'impedire che diventino vittime dell'Oscurità, devo riuscire a individuare in tempo chi sta per cadere nel baratro e tendergli la mano, per salvarlo! Sono proprio gli studenti della mia Casa quelli più a rischio, quasi tutti figli di Mangiamorte o di Purosangue che già inneggiano l'Oscuro Signore quale vendicatore della purezza del sangue. Già, proprio lui, un Mezzosangue come me!

Ho sangue Babbano nelle vene, è vero, e ho odiato mio padre per questo, ma ho anche amato Lily e per lei sono stato l'orgoglioso Principe Mezzosangue, perché era proprio il nostro sangue Babbano che ci univa.

Ti osservo, Draco, seduto da solo su un divanetto, sempre più pallido e nervoso, gli occhi chiari cerchiati da occhiaie rese ancora più scure dai giochi d'ombre che le fiamme del camino disegnano sul tuo viso smunto, dove, a fatica, cerchi di mantenere l'aria altezzosa che hai appreso da tuo padre.

Da mesi mi occludi la mente e non posso scoprire i tuoi pensieri, ma scommetto che non sono quelli tronfi d'orgoglio per la missione che l'Oscuro Signore ti ha affidato, come vuoi fai credere a tua zia. I nostri sguardi s'incrociano e ti trovo impreparato: per un attimo riesco ad entrare nella tua mente e trovo il terrore, la paura di fallire e di morire, portando con te la tua famiglia.

Distolgo lo sguardo prima che tu possa accorgerti che sono penetrato nella tua mente e sospiro: non avere paura della morte, Draco, potrebbe essere una liberazione.

Osservo i globi verdastri delle lampade che pendono immobili dal soffitto di pietra, trattenuti da spesse catene: spero che tu non debba mai scoprire che vivere può rivelarsi la peggiore delle condanne.

Pansy cerca di distrarti, si siede sul divano accanto a te per fare le fusa; la respingi bruscamente ma lei insiste, parlate sottovoce, poi sbotti:

\- Vattene, lasciami stare, non puoi capire!

Alzi lo sguardo irato e incroci il mio:

\- Nessuno può capire! – gridi alzandoti di scatto e dirigendoti verso la porta.

Ti sbagli, Draco, io posso capire, nessuno più di me può comprenderti a fondo. E posso anche aiutarti, non vorrei altro, se solo tu ti confidassi…

\- Draco…

Ti fermi davanti a me, solo un istante, le lampade ad illuminare con una sfumatura verdastra il pallore della tua disperazione, e sibili:

\- Lei continui la sua recita… io penso alla mia!

Scuoto il capo e sospiro: ho sempre recitato così bene che anche tu mi credi dall'altra parte, Mangiamorte fedele ad un padrone esecrato. Eppure, sono sicuro che la maschera che indossiamo sia la stessa, che recitiamo la medesima scena e che tu, alla fine, non leverai la bacchetta contro Albus.

L'ho promesso, proprio a lui, e lo manterrò: non lascerò che la tua anima si laceri, com'è stato per la mia.

Così, se non ci sarà altro modo per salvarti, sarò io ad alzare la mia bacchetta, Draco.

3


End file.
